Moonlight Rambler
by venka-ayacon
Summary: When Enzan tells Blues he has a crush on Netto, the red navi can't understand why. Now DarkBlues goes to find out what it is that makes Netto so attractive to his former operator...  Chapter one in German, Chapter two will soon be the Story in English


First Story here! XD

Und der erste Versuch eines OneShots sowie der erste Versuch, dieses Thema anzuschneiden. - Ich habe die FF auch auf meinem Account Animexx, also nicht wundern, dass es die zweimal im Netz gibt. - Englische Version folgt noch.

Diese Story spielt sich während der Axxess-Staffel zwischen den Episoden 27 und 49 ab. Wer Axxess kennt, weiß, was in diesem Episodenzeitraum passiert und was die ganze Sache nach sich zieht.

Venka

Inhalt:

Um seine Freunde in einem Kampf gegen Shademan zu retten, riskiert Enzan alles und opfert Blues dem Darkchip. Der rote Navi wird ein Diener der Finsternis und macht es sich zur Aufgabe, den Menschen zu schaden, wo immer er kann.

Doch auch seine dunkle Seele kennt Enzans größtes Geheimnis, welches er seinem damals besten Freund anvertraute. Der Weißhaarige liebt Netto, traut sich aber nicht, es diesem zu sagen.

Wohlwissend, was Liebe ist, aber unwissend, was sein vormaliger Operator an dem verfressenen, tollpatschigen Jungen so anziehend findet, macht sich DarkBlues in einer Vollmondnacht auf, es allein herauszufinden...

...und so seinem ehemaligen Operator einen empfindlichen Schlag zu versetzen...

--------------------------------

Moonlight Rambler

Es war Sonntags, bereits Nachts und der Vollmond stand am Himmel über dem Haus der Hikaris. Netto Hikari, der einzige Sohn der Familie, saß an seinem Schreibtisch und stimmte sich gerade mit seinem NetNavi über die Lösung eines Problems ab, vor dem beide schon seit ein paar Tagen standen.

Diesmal jedoch schien die Lösung in greifbarer Nähe zu sein.

»Bist du dir sicher, Netto-kun?«

Der Brünette blickte von seinem Sitzplatz vor dem Computerbildschirm auf sein PET und nickte dann seinem NetNavi ermunternd zu. „Natürlich! – Ich komme heute Abend auch ganz gut allein klar, ich muss ohnehin für den Unterricht dieses Buch lesen. Dabei kannst du mir sowieso nicht helfen. – Außerdem braucht Enzan dringend jemanden, der ihn ablenkt und wenigstens ein bisschen wieder aufbaut. – Ich wünschte ja, ich könnte es selbst machen aber..."

Ein warmes Lächeln aus Richtung des PET war die Antwort. »Ich habe verstanden und bin auch schon unterwegs. Du kannst dich voll auf mich verlassen, Netto-kun!«

Damit verschwand der blaue Navi vom Desktop durch das hauseigene Netzwerk ins Internet, während Lan sich mitsamt dem Buch auf das mitten im Raum stehende Bett verzog. Einen Moment lang starrte er an die Decke, bevor er das Buch wieder zur Hand nahm und es kritisch musterte. „Was ist das eigentlich? Johann Wolfgang von Goethe – Faust? – Was anderes hätte sich Mariko-sensei nicht aussuchen können?", murrte er, während er das Buch aufschlug und gezwungenermaßen zu lesen begann.

Eine Textstelle, die er beim zufälligen Aufblättern einer Seite entdeckte, hatte es ihm dabei besonders angetan:

Ich bin der Geist, der stets verneint und das mit Recht.

Denn alles was entsteht, ist wert, dass es zu Grunde geht.

Drum besser wär's, dass nichts entstünde...

So ist nun alles, was ihr Sünde...

...Zerstörung...

...kurz: Das Böse nennt...

...mein eigentliches Element...

Kaum dass er diese Zeilen gelesen hatte, durchzuckte den jungen NetSaviour ein Schaudern. Die Textstelle hätte genau so gut von ihrem zur Zeit gefährlichsten Feind kommen können. Dumm nur, dass dieser Feind vor ein paar Tagen noch ihr bester Freund gewesen war.

Der Junge kniff die Augen zusammen und zwang sich, gerade jetzt nicht an den zum Berserker gewordenen Navi zu denken. Eigentlich hatte er auch gehofft, dass die Schulaufgabe ihn ablenken würde und nun brachte sie ihn nur dazu noch mehr an den Verlust des Freundes und Kampfgefährten zu denken.

Doch wenige Augenblicke später machte sich der anstrengende Tag, den er gemeinsam mit seinem Vater in den Cylabs dabei verbracht hatte, nach einer Möglichkeit zur Rettung von Enzans Navi Blues zu forschen, jedoch bei ihm bemerkbar; ihm fielen die Augen zu und er war nur wenige Minuten später in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf gefallen.

Was er nicht bemerkt hatte und demzufolge auch nicht wissen konnte war, dass jede seiner Bewegungen bereits seit mehreren Minuten über die Kameras des hauseigenen Netzwerkes auf das Schärfste hin beobachtet wurde. Nettos Eltern waren an diesem Abend nicht daheim und sein geheimnisvoller Besucher hatte nur darauf gewartet, dass der Einzige, der ihn an der Durchführung seines Planes hindern konnte, das Haus verließ.

Wohin Rockman wollte, wusste er nicht und es war ihm auch egal, so lange der kleine blaue Störenfried für eine Weile nicht zurückkommen würde. Er konnte für das, was er vorhatte, schließlich keine lästigen Unterbrechungen durch irgendwelche neugierigen NetNavi gebrauchen. Das hier ging nur ihn und Netto etwas an.

Leise, fast wie ein Geist, machte er sich an die Durchführung seines kleinen Planes.

Netto drehte sich währenddessen leise im Schlaf murmelnd von einer Seite auf die andere ohne dabei jedoch aus seinem tiefen Schlaf aufzuwachen.

Dass sich in eben dieser Sekunde ein regenbogenfarbenes Leuchten, ausgehend vom Netzwerkport des PCs, über die Wände und den Boden zu ziehen begann, bemerkte er demzufolge nicht.

Sein heimlicher Besucher verzog die Lippen zu einem beinahe sadistischen Lächeln. Wenn der junge NetSaviour bemerken würde, in was für einer Gefahr er sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt befand, würde es bereits zu spät sein, etwas daran zu ändern.

Dann hatte er ihn genau da, wo er ihn in diesem Moment hinhaben wollte...

---

»Enzan-san?«

Der weißhaarige Junge hob seinen Kopf, den er bisher auf den Armen auf dem Computertisch liegen hatte und blickte auf den Bildschirm. „Rockman? – Was machst du denn hier?", fragte er mit deutlichem Unwillen in der Stimme. Er wollte allein sein, seinen Gedanken nachhängen und versuchen, mit dem an ihm nagenden Schuldgefühl fertig zu werden. Dabei konnte er keine Alenkung gebrauchen.

»Netto-kun schickt mich!«, gab der Navi wahrheitsgemäß zurück. »Er sagt ich soll dir Gesellschaft leisten, damit du dich nicht so alleine fühlst.«

Ein mattes Lächeln war die Antwort. „Das ist typisch Netto, er hat keinen Schimmer, wann ich meine Ruhe haben möchte...", gab er zurück. „Trotzdem danke..."

Rockman erwiderte das Lächeln warm. »Kein Problem, das mache ich gern.«

„Ich weiß...", antwortete Enzan und dann schien ihm etwas einzufallen „Aber du kommst irgendwie genau richtig. Ich möchte etwas nachsehen und bräuchte dabei die Hilfe eines Navi..."

»Gern, Enzan-san!«, gab Rockman zurück und klinkte sich ohne zu fragen an Blues altes PET an, welches wie immer an den PC angeschlossen war, als würde es nur auf die Rückkehr des Silberhaarigen warten. »Sag mir nur, was ich zu tun habe!«

---

Unterdessen im Hause der Hikaris.

Netto lag noch immer schlafend auf dem Bett, das ganze Zimmer glänzte inzwischen allerdings in einem hellen Licht, die Wände leuchten in allen Regenbogenfarben. Das beste Zeichen, dass sich die Dimensional Area vollständig aufgebaut hatte. Waren diese ursprünglich dazu entwickelt worden, dass Navi ihren Ops begegnen konnten, so war es mittlerweile durch einige fehlgeleitete Wissenschaftler ein alarmierendes Zeichen, wenn sich ein solches Energiefeld urplötzlich irgendwo aufbaute.

So auch dieses Mal.

Der Bildschirm des PC glomm auf und in wenigen Augenblicken hatte sich aus einem Wirbel aus Pixeln, der neben dem Rechner auftauchte, eine schlanke Gestalt materialisiert.

„Wie niedlich ihr Menschen doch sein könnt, wenn ihr das macht, was ihr Schlaf nennt. Dabei ist es nichts weiter als eine menschliche Schwäche in der man euch sehr leicht überrumpeln kann..."

Es war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern und doch lag eine solche Kälte in der Stimme, das ein einziges Wort genügte um die Umgebungstemperatur fühlbar um einige Grade zu senken.

Langsam, mit beinahe schwebenden Schritten näherte sich die Gestalt dem Bett. Ihre hinter einen blutroten Visor verborgenen Augen tasteten die schlanke Jungengestalt auf dem Bett ab. „Ich kann noch nicht wirklich verstehen, dass Enzan-sama so viel von dir geschwärmt hat. Schade ist nur, dass er so lange gezögert hat, es dir zu sagen...", murmelte Nettos nächtlicher Besucher, während er sich langsam und darauf bedacht, den Jungen nicht zu wecken, auf dem Rand des Bettes setzte.

Mit einer gewandten Bewegung strich er sich die langen Haare zurück, bevor er sich den Helm abnahm und seine Blicke noch einmal über die Gestalt des schlafenden Jungen gleiten ließ.

Vorsichtig streckte er seine Hand aus und strich dem Brünetten eine seiner wirr herumhängenden Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, bevor er seine Finger erst über die Wange des Jungen und dann seine Seite bis hinunter zur Hüfte gleiten ließ.

„Aufwachen Netto...", flüsterte er. „Ich möchte dir gern etwas zeigen..."

Leise murrend verzog Netto im Schlaf das Gesicht. Es hatte sich eben so angefühlt, als habe ihn jemand in der Hüfte gekitzelt. Das war etwas, was er nicht leiden konnte, da er in dieser Region doch recht kitzlig war.

Es hatte sich allerdings nur um eine kurze Berührung gehandelt und so tat er es zunächst als eine traumähnliche Täuschung ab und wegen so etwas lohnte es sich nicht, aufzuwachen.

Doch nur eine Sekunde später fühlte es sich wieder so an, als würde ihm jemand sanft mit den Fingern in der Hüftgegend berühren und er kniff missmutig die Augen zusammen. Erneut entrang sich ein unwilliges Murren seiner Kehle und er bewegte seine Hand um den Störenfried zu beseitigen. Als er dabei etwas streifte, was eigentlich nicht da sein durfte, da er sich eigentlich mutterseelenallein im Haus befand, öffnete er zögerlich seine Augen während er sich langsam aufrichtete.

Kaum dass er die bunten Muster an den Wänden und auf dem Boden bemerkte, schien sein Herz für eine Sekunde lang auszusetzen. „Eine Dimensional Area...", keuchte er, als eine eiskalte Stimme in seinem Rücken ihn zusammenzucken ließ. „Gut erkannt..."

Netto fror.

Er kannte die Stimme nur zu gut.

Und dass sich der Besitzer der Stimme mit ihm zusammen in einer Dimensional Area befand ohne dass Rockman bei ihm war um ihn zu unterstützen, machte die Situation auch nicht beruhigender. Im Gegenteil, denn Netto wusste, dass mit dem roten Navi, dem die Stimme gehörte, nicht zu spaßen war.

„Blues?", fragte er ohne sich dabei jedoch umzusehen.

Die Antwort war ein leises Lachen. „Nein... – Blues ist tot... – Es gibt nur noch einen Darkloid namens DarkBlues, das ist ein großer Unterschied..."

„Was... – Was willst du von mir?", keuchte der Junge und man konnte deutlich hören, dass er mit der Situation deutlich überfordert war. Noch allerdings wagte er es nicht, sich umzudrehen und dem hinter ihm sitzenden, dunklen Navi direkt ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Nichts...", kam es leise zurück, was den Jungen dazu brachte, sich nun doch umzudrehen, damit er seinen ungebetenen Besucher ansehen konnte. Zu seiner Überraschung blickte er aber nicht in den roten Visor, der die obere Gesichtshälfte des jetzigen Darkloid normalerweise gegen neugierige Blicke abschirmte sondern in ein paar saphirblauer Augen, die ihn aus einem emotionslosen Gesicht wie zwei eiskalte Kristalle anfunkelten. Ging man nach den Augen und dem Gesichtsausdruck so wohnte in dem schlanken Navi-Körper kein einziger Lebensfunke, aber der Junge wusste genau, dass dem nicht so war.

Netto schluckte und senkte dann den Kopf, um dem alles durchbohrenden Blick auszuweichen. Aus einem für ihn unbegreiflichen Grund trieb ihm der Blick, mit dem ihn der Darkloid ansah, sowie dessen fein geschnittene Gesichtszüge die Röte ins Gesicht.

„Aus welchem Grund bist du hier?", wollte er erneut wissen, während er versuchte, das Brennen auf seinen Wangen herunterzukämpfen. Fehlte ja nur noch dass DarkBlues bemerkte, dass er vor ihm rot anlief. Womöglich merkte der Kerl dann auch noch, dass er an Nettos roten Wangen Schuld hatte. Das war eine Blöße, die sich der Junge nicht geben wollte und dennoch schien er sie kaum verhindern zu können.

Doch für die plötzliche Röte seines Gegenübers schien der Gefragte im Augenblick gar keinen Funken Aufmerksamkeit übrig zu haben. „Ich möchte dir etwas zeigen...", gab er ruhig zurück. Noch immer schwang in seiner Stimme eine unheimliche Kälte mit und genau diese Tatsache ließ Netto erschaudern. Was auch immer der Darkloid vorhatte, es war nichts Gutes. Instinktiv rutschte der Brünette auf dem Bett zurück, doch er wurde daran gehindert, sich weiter von seinem ungebetenen Besucher zu entfernen, als die Hand des Navi sein Handgelenk umklammerte. „Nicht so eilig... – Wo willst du denn hin?"

Nun doch panisch geworden, versuchte der Junge vergeblich, sein Handgelenk aus dem Griff, der wie ein Schraubstock um seine Haut saß, zu befreien. „Lass mich los!", forderte er.

„Das werde ich ganz sicher nicht... – Ich habe mir schließlich nicht umsonst die Mühe gemacht, dein Zimmer mit einer Dimensional Area so abzuriegeln, das niemand hineinkommt und du nicht mehr heraus kannst. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie schwierig es ist, dieses Ding so klein zu bekommen...", sagte er mit beinahe freundlicher Stimme, bevor er Stimmlage wieder in den eiskalten Tonfall zurückschlagen ließ. „Gib dir also keine Mühe. Du kommst hier sowieso nicht raus! – Ich sagte dir schon, ich bin hier um dir etwas zu zeigen und genau das werde ich jetzt auch tun..."

Während er sprach hatte er sich aufgerichtet und war näher an den Jungen herangekommen, so dass sich ihre Gesichter jetzt fast berührten. Er schob sein Knie auf das Bett und drückte mit den zappelnden Brünetten seiner freien Hand rückwärts in das unter ihm liegende Kissen.

„Bitte! Lass mich!"

„Den Wunsch kann ich dir leider nicht erfüllen. Es gibt da etwas, das ich herausfinden möchte und dein pathetisches Gejammer wird mich nicht daran hindern. Ich bekomme immer, was ich will...", gab der Darkloid mit ruhiger Stimme zurück, bevor er die Lippen des Jungen mit den seinen versiegelte.

Netto riss die Augen auf und stieß ein verzweifeltes Winseln aus, als er den gewaltsamen Kuss spürte, ohne dass er sich dagegen wehren konnte. Gegen die Kraft und das Gewicht des ihn jetzt zu Boden drückenden Navis hatte er keinerlei Chance, schließlich war DarkBlues gut 2 Köpfe größer und wog um die 30 Kilogramm mehr als der vor Angst und Panik wimmernde Junge.

„Du schmeckst gut... – Genau wie Enzan-sama es vorausgesagt hat...", schnurrte der dunkle Navi, nachdem er den Kuss gelöst hatte und dem zitternden Jungen wieder in die Augen sah. „Ich wollte eigentlich nur sehen, was Enzan-sama schon damals an dir gefunden hat, aber nun, nachdem ich es weiß, möchte ich noch ein bisschen mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen. Ich bin sicher, wir werden eine Menge Spaß zusammen haben..."

Mit diesen Worten zog er Nettos Arm in Richtung Bettpfostens, immer darauf bedacht, dass der zappelnde Junge seinem festen Griff nicht entkam.

Ehe es sich der Brünette versah lag er mit zur Seite ausgestreckten Armen auf dem Rücken, die Handgelenke durch digitale Energieseile an die Bettpfosten gefesselt und es dämmerte dem jungen NetSaviour, dass er dem Navi und seinen verrückten Ideen nun vollkommen hilflos ausgeliefert war.

Mit vor Schreck und Entsetzen geweiteten Augen beobachtete er, wie sich der Darkloid seiner Brustpanzerung sowie den Unterarmschonern entledigte, bevor er sich den hautengen Anzug auszog. Nun stand er mit vollkommen entblößtem Oberkörper vor dem gefesselten Jungen, dem bei diesem Anblick gleich wieder die Röte ins Gesicht stieg.

Der Darkloid besaß einen extrem ansprechenden Körperbau; nicht zu massig und nicht zu dünn. Er war mit seinem kräftig wirkenden Oberkörper und den schmalen Hüften einfach perfekt gebaut.

Der brünette Junge schüttelte den Kopf, als er seinen Angreifer wieder auf sich zukommen sah. „Was auch immer du vorhast, bitte tu es nicht!", flehte der Junge noch einmal, doch DarkBlues lachte nur kurz auf.

„Ihr Menschen kommt euch so toll vor, wenn ihr uns Navi Befehle erteilen könnt und wir sie ausführen, weil wir keine andere Wahl haben. Ihr wisst nicht, wie erniedrigend es sein kann, wenn man zum Befehlsempfänger degradiert wird und ihr nicht einmal bemerkt, wie weh uns das tut. – Auch wir haben Gefühle und wir wollen nicht nur von euch Kinderchen benutzt werden wie es euch gerade passt!"

„Keiner von uns will euch...", begann der Junge, doch er brach ab, als der Navi einen Finger auf seine Lippen legte und ihn emotionslos aus seinen kristallblauen Augen ansah. „Ich habe mich dazu entschlossen, dir jetzt einmal zu zeigen, wie es sich anfühlt, das Spielzeug zu sein ohne sich wehren zu können..."

Netto versuchte krampfhaft, seine aufkommenden Tränen herunterzukämpfen. „Nein... – Tu das nicht...", bat er ein letztes Mal, kurz bevor er erneut die weichen und dennoch eiskalten Lippen des Navi auf den seinen spüren konnte. Gleichzeitig hatte der Darkloid sein Gewicht so verlagert, dass er ihn in die Laken drückte. An ein Entkommen war in dieser Situation nicht zuletzt wegen der ihn haltenden Fesseln nicht zu denken.

Der Junge kniff die Augen zusammen, als er plötzlich die Zunge des Navis auf seinen Lippen spüren konnte. Aus dem, was er wusste und schon gelesen hatte, ahnte er, was sein Gegenüber vorhatte und aus diesem Grund presste er seine Lippen so fest er konnte aufeinander.

Erfolg hatte er mit diesem Versuch allerdings keinen. Mit den Worten „Zier dich doch nicht..." strich ihm der Darkloid sanft über die Wange, bevor er ihm mit einem geschickten Griff den Mund aufzwang.

‚Er soll aufhören! – Rockman! Enzan! Helft mir!', schrie der Brünette in seinen Gedanken, während er fühlte, wie die Zunge seines Peinigers in seinen Mund eindrang und dort gierig jede einzelne Ecke abzutasten schien. Vergeblich wand er sich unter dem schwereren Körper seines Angreifers, in seinem eigenen Körper machte sich ein immer stärker werdendes Gefühl des Ekels breit und es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis der Darkloid schließlich von ihm abließ.

Erneut folgte ein kalter Blick aus den hypnotisch wirkenden saphirblauen Augen. „Vergiss das Atmen nicht. Ich habe schließlich kein Interesse daran, dass du mir wegstirbst...", sagte er ruhig, während er seinem hilflosen Opfer über die Wange strich und anschließend die herunterrinnenden Tränen, die seine Finger aufgefangen hatten, von diesen ableckte.

„Hör auf, bitte! Das alles ist doch nur ein Missverständnis!", versuchte es Netto noch einmal. „Kein NetOp will Böses für seinen Navi! Wir..."

„Sei still!", zischte DarkBlues zurück. „Das ein NetOp seinem Navi nichts Böses will, das habe ich am eigenen Leib erfahren müssen!"

Netto schossen Tränen der Verzweiflung in die Augen. „Nein! Das ist falsch! Enzan hatte gar keine andere Wahl! Er hat das doch nur gemacht, weil ich zu lange gezögert habe! Bitte! Wenn du jemanden verantwortlich machen willst, dann mich, aber nicht..."

Weiter kam der Junge nicht. „Du redest mir zu viel Schwachsinn... – Und das kann ich nicht brauchen!", gab der Navi kalt auf die kleine Ansprache hin zurück, bevor er sich Nettos Kopftuch und einen zufällig herumliegenden Tischtennisball griff. Binnen weniger Sekunden hatte er den Ball in die Mitte des Tuches eingewickelt und zwang den provisorischen Knebel in den Mund seines Opfers.

Der Brünette wimmerte auf, als das Tuch hinter seinem Kopf fest verschnürt wurde. Er versuchte mit der Zunge den Knebel wieder aus seinem Mund herauszubekommen, was sich rasch als sinnlos herausstellte, da das fest gebundene Tuch tief in seine Wangen einschnitt und somit ein Öffnen des Mundes unmöglich machte. Mit geweiteten Augen blickte er auf seinen Peiniger, der ihm gerade auch noch die Möglichkeit genommen hatte, um Hilfe zu rufen.

Der Darkloid lächelte kalt, „Es ist nicht so, dass ich nicht daran gedacht hätte, dass du um Hilfe schreist. Dich hätte sowieso niemand gehört, die Dimensional Area, die ich aufgebaut habe, ist nach außen hin vollkommen schalldicht. Aber so gefällt mir unsere Situation schon viel besser... – Du schmeckst wirklich gut mein Kleiner, aber du redest mir zu viel. Jetzt kannst du üben, den Mund zu halten...", stellte er fest, bevor er das Shirt des Jungen griff. „Menschenkleidung... – Pah... – Zu nichts zu gebrauchen...", zischte er, bevor er das lästige Stück Stoff mit einer raschen Bewegung vom Körper seines Opfers riss. Dass er mit seinen Krallen dabei blutige Striemen auf der Brust des Jungen hinterließ, störte ihn gar nicht. „Schon viel besser..."

‚Was hat er vor? – Er wird doch nicht...'

Netto brach seine Gedanken ab, als er den warmen Atem des Navis auf seiner Haut am Hals spüren konnte. Nur einen Lidschlag später folgten die Lippen des Anderen und er begann, den Hals des Jungen mit ihnen und der Zunge bis ins kleinste Detail zu erkunden.

Langsam und bedächtlich widmete er sich den Schulteransätzen, bevor er mit der Zunge eine feuchte Spur auf der Haut des Jungen hinterlies, welche direkt zum Brustbein führte. Dabei vergaß er nicht die Striemen, die seine Klauen beim Auseinanderreißen des Shirts hinterlassen hatten, nahezu akribisch sauber zu lecken, so dass ihre leichte Blutung schließlich zum Stillstand kam.

Die Atmung des Brünetten beschleunigte wieder ein Stück. In seinem Körper schienen sämtliche Hormone eine riesige Party steigen zu lassen und obwohl sein Geist nichts lieber wollte, als den halb auf ihm liegenden Darkloid so schnell als möglich loszuwerden, begann sein Körper sich danach zu sehnen, dass DarkBlues mit seinen Aktionen fortfuhr. Denn was auch immer der Navi mit ihm anstellte, es fühlte sich auf die eine oder andere Art gut an, auch wenn das Gefühl benutzt zu werden immer noch in einer Ecke seines Gehirns vorhanden war.

Als DarkBlues mit seiner Zunge die rechte Brustwarze seines Opfers umspielte und dann seine Lippen nahezu spielerisch an ihr saugten, entfuhr der Kehle des Jungen trotz des Knebels ein leichtes Aufstöhnen. Das sich in seiner Lendengegend aufbauende warme Gefühl war ungewohnt aber dennoch schön und er genoss es ungewollt.

Die Augen seines Peinigers verengten sich leicht und seine Lippen wurden von einem leichten Lächeln umspielt. „Du willst also mehr, ja?", murmelte er, während er mit der Zunge weiter die Brustwarze bearbeitete. „Kannst du haben... – Kein Problem, ich bin mit dir noch lange nicht fertig..."

Und mit diesen Worten ließ er seine linke Hand auf dem Bauch des Jungen weiter in Richtung Süden wandern.

Netto keuchte und es war nicht einfach für ihn, seinen Verstand in dieser Situation bei der Stange zu halten.

Als er die Hand des auf ihm liegenden Navis allerdings am Bund seiner Jogginghose spüren konnte, setzte sein Herzschlag für einen Moment aus.

‚Er wird doch nicht...', begann er in Gedanken, als die Hose bereits über den Hüftknochen gezogen wurde. ‚Er verliert wirklich keine Zeit...', fügte er traurig in seinen Gedanken hinzu, bevor er seinen letzten klaren Gedanken formen konnte: ‚Wenn du eines Tages wieder normal wirst, dann hoffe ich inständig, dass du dich nicht an diese Zeit erinnerst..."

Im selben Moment erreichte DarkBlues mit seiner Zunge den Bauchnabelbereich des gepeinigten Jungen und er legte seine Hand gleichzeitig in den nun freigelegten Schritt seines Opfers. Netto zuckte zusammen und ließ ein lang gezogenes Wimmern hinter dem Knebel hören, als das Gefühl in seiner Lendengegend sich weiter verstärkte. ‚Rockman!', rief er seinen Partner in Gedanken. ‚Hilf mir!'

---

Unterdessen hatten im Wohnsitz der Ijuins weder Enzan noch Rockman auch nur die leiseste Ahnung, was Netto gerade über sich ergehen lassen musste. Die beiden hatten sich nach der Klärung des kleinen Problems in ein Gespräch vertieft und eigentlich war es dem jungen Vizepräsidenten schleierhaft, wie er mit jemandem anderen außer Blues über etwas reden konnte, was ihn tief in seinem Inneren bewegte und von dem er bis auf einmal nie jemandem erzählt hatte.

Umso erstaunter war er, als der blaue Navi ihm erzählte, dass Netto manchmal stundenlang von ihm redete und so schlug er vor, das Enzan einfach mit dem Jungen über sein Problem sprechen sollte.

Der Weißhaarige lächelte leicht, als er Rockmans Worte gehört hatte. „Das ist nicht so einfach, wie es vielleicht scheinen mag...", sagte er während er sich nachdenklich durch die Haare strich. „Was ist, wenn Netto es nicht versteht? Oder wenn er es herumerzählt... – Was soll dann werden?"

Der blaue Navi winkte ab. »Netto-kun weiß erstens, wann er seine vorlaute Klappe zu halten hat und wie man ein Geheimnis bewahrt und zweitens sieht er zu dir auf. Er hat mir schon mehrfach gesagt, dass er gern ein wenig näher bei dir wäre, sich aber nicht traue, durch deine kühle Fassade zu brechen. Ich glaube er sieht in dir mehr als einen Freund und vielleicht klappt es besser, wenn ihr beide...«

„Ich verstehe, dann sollst du mich also aushorchen, was?"

»So würde ich das nicht nennen...«, gab der Navi zurück und Enzan konnte deutlich sehen, dass er leicht rot wurde. »Aber ich kann dir versichern, dass er ähnlich denkt. – Er wird dich nicht ablehnen. – Geh doch einfach zu ihm!«

„Wie? – Jetzt gleich?", war die überraschte Rückfrage seitens Enzan.

Rockman nickte. »Ja! Denn wenn du es jetzt nicht tust, dann tust du es nie und stellst dir ewig die Frage was gewesen wäre, wenn du es ihm gesagt hättest.«

„Du bist genau wie er, weißt du das?"

»Natürlich! Ich bin sein Navi da lassen sich gewisse Ähnlichkeiten nicht abstreiten. – Also los, gehen wir!«

Enzan nickte erneut und zog dann das PET vom Rechner ab, bevor er ihn abschaltete. „Es macht dir doch nichts aus, derweil in Blues PET zu bleiben, oder?"

»Nein, kein Problem.«, gab der Navi freimütig zurück und verschleierte damit das, was er sich im Moment am meisten wünschte. Enzan war auf dem Weg, seinem Geliebten die Liebe zu gestehen, aber derjenige, dem der blaue Navi seine Liebe gestanden hätte, war in unerreichbare Ferne gerückt.

Wenig später befanden sich die Beiden auf der Straße, welche direkt zum Haus der Hikaris führte und in der Ferne konnte man das Haus auch schon erkennen.

»Sag mal Enzan...«, durchbrach der blaue Navi die zwischen den beiden lastende Stille.

„Ja?"

»Hast du eigentlich jemals mit jemandem darüber gesprochen? – Ich meine außer mit mir...«, wollte Rockman wissen. In ihm begann sich ein ungutes Gefühl aufzubauen und je näher sie dem Haus kamen umso stärker wurde dieses Gefühl.

„Ja habe ich...", gab der junge Vizepräsident zurück. „Einmal... – Ich habe es Blues erzählt..."

»Und was hat er gesagt?«

„Er hat mich nur fragend angesehen und gesagt, dass er nicht verstehen könne, was ich an Netto finde... – Warum fragst du?"

»Nur so... – Was hast du dann zu ihm gesagt?«

„Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er das selber herausfinden soll.", gab der Gefragte zurück, blieb stehen und blickte dann nachdenklich auf das Licht, welches aus Nettos Zimmer auf die Straße schien. Er hatte es schon beim Näherkommen beobachtet und nun, da er und Rockman das Haus fast erreicht hatten, wirkte es irgendwie seltsam aber dennoch vertraut.

»Was ist los, Enzan?«, unterbrach Rockman die Gedanken des Jungen.

„Rockman... – Hat Netto so etwas wie eine farbige Lavalampe im Zimmer?"

»Nein, nicht dass ich wüsste...«, gab der Navi zurück und Enzan zuckte zusammen. Das Licht, welches aus Nettos Zimmer kam, leuchtete in allen Farben des Regenbogens.

Von einer Sekunde auf die andere wechselte seine Gesichtsfarbe zu kalkweiß. „Dimensional Area...", keuchte er, bevor er ohne nachzudenken losrannte. „NETTO!"

Klirrend durchbrach der schwere Liegestuhl die ausladende Scheibe der Balkontür.

Enzan kümmerte sich nicht um die Rufe aus Richtung des PET, in denen Rockman zu wissen verlangte, was eigentlich vor sich ging. Vorsichtig betrat er das Haus und kaum dass er ein paar Schritte in dessen Inneren gemacht hatte, schloss die Dimensional Area wie von Geisterhand das gesamte Haus ein. Es war fast so, als habe deren Schöpfer nur auf ihn gewartet.

Der junge Vizepräsident fror. „Also doch du... – Wehe wenn du ihm auch nur das kleinste Härchen gekrümmt hast!", keuchte er, während er in Richtung der Treppe ging und die Stummschaltung am PET aktivierte. Das hier ging Rockman nichts an. Noch nicht.

Eine kalte und dennoch so bekannte Stimme ließ ihn zusammenzucken. „Ich wusste, dass du kommst..."

Enzans Kopf zuckte herum und er sah seinen ehemaligen Navi langsam die Treppe herunterkommen. „Blues..."

„Tse, tse... – Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, Blues ist tot... – Ich bin nicht er. Du hast deinen Navi selbst ausgelöscht und mich damit erschaffen..."

Der Weißhaarige biss sich auf die Lippen. „Was hast du mit Netto gemacht?", wollte er wissen und ein Zittern durchlief seinen Körper, als er das sadistische Lächeln auf den Lippen seines Navis entdeckte.

„Keine Sorge, er ist noch am Leben. Ich habe nur deinen Ratschlag von damals befolgt und weiß jetzt, was du an ihm findest...", war die knappe Rückantwort, während der Darkloid dem Jungen immer näher kam. Kaum dass sie auf gleicher Höhe waren folgten die Worte, die Enzans Herz den Todesstoß versetzten: „Du hattest damals übrigens recht... – Seine Lippen sind süß wie Schokolade. Und nicht nur das..."

Für eine Sekunde konnte sich der Weißhaarige nicht rühren. Dann jedoch zuckte er zu dem sich nun hinter ihm befindenden Darkloid, mit der Absicht, ihn zur Rede zu stellen, herum, doch er kam nicht mehr dazu.

„Wir sehen uns wieder... – Enzan-sama...", sagte er kalt, bevor er sich selbsttätig aus der Dimensional Area ausloggte. Nur sein kaltes, grausames Lachen hallte noch durch die Räume, während sich das regenbogenfarbene Leuchten an den Wänden zurückzog und das Hauis in vollkommener Dunkelheit zurückließ.

Sekundenlang starrte Enzan wie versteinert auf die Stelle an der DarkBlues verschwunden war. Dann jedoch riss er sich aus seiner Starre und rannte die Treppe zu Nettos Zimmer nach oben.

Kaum dass er am Eingang des Zimmers angekommen war, schossen ihm die Tränen in die Augen.

Da auf dem Bett lag sein Geliebter. Bewusstlos, gefesselt, geknebelt, nackt, benutzt...

„Net... to...", war alles, was der junge Vizepräsident noch herausbekam, bevor er mit zittrigen Beinen langsam zum Bett des Jungen ging. Dort angekommen verließen ihn die Kräfte und er sank neben dem Bett auf dem Boden zusammen.

Tränen schossen in seine Augen, während er sich in die herunterhängende Bettdecke krallte und das Gesicht in ihr verbarg.

„Netto... – Hätte ich doch nur eher mit dir... – Vielleicht hätte ich dich dann vor ihm beschützen können...", schluchzte er leise. „Das ist alles nur meine Schuld... – Netto, vergib mir..."

-------------------------------

Sequel ja oder nein?

Wenn ja, welches Pairing, welcher Inhalt?


End file.
